Zone Fusion AU
The Zone Fusion AU is an AU created by Phoenix. A senior roleplayer in The House of Needlemouse Discord Server. The AU in short is this; Sonic was known to be reckless. Sonic was known to jump into things, but he always wins in the end. But not this time. A mission alone goes wrong when Sonic accidentally breaks one of Eggman's machines. A machine that sucks all of the life out of Mobius for Eggman's bidding. The explosion is so catastrophic, it fuses almost everyone on Mobius with the zones around the word (ex. Sonic; Green Hill, Sally: Knothole, Fang; Mirage Saloon.) Sonic wakes up and runs to the town to explain what happened. Everyone immediately outcasts him, telling him if he can't fix it, he isn't welcome back. He eventually finds out that he will never be able to fix what he's done and runs away. Tails and Knuckles search to find him, along with a few other angry Mobian Fusions. So for now, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Gadget under the allies of Greenie, Chase, Angel, and Lucky respectively, live in the House. MAIN CHARACTERS: Greenie: Green Hill Sonic, or as everyone knows him as Greenie, is the leader/traitor of his AU. Being the one that caused the big explosion on Mobius, he was outcasted by his peers. He now lives in the House of Needlemouse, holding the guilt close to his heart. Greenie is a Sonic that resembles Modern Sonic. He is bright blue with bright-ish tan arms, muzzle, and belly. He has yellow eyes, and bright green leaves resembling quills sprouting from his head. Chase: Sky Chase Tails, is known by Chase by his peers. He's energetic and he usually has nothing to be mad about. He has a grudge on Greenie due to him disappearing to the house for 4 months on his world. He tends not to show the grudge, but still has it deep down. Chase is a bright pastel blue with a white/blue belly and muzzle. His arms resemble the wings of the tornado as well as his red heelies. He hair and tails are fluffy, puffing up like clouds. He has red and yellow eyes, also resembling the tornadoes colors. Angel: Angel Island, or Angel, is the mother/father figure of the group. He's the one that talks sense into his peers. He is constantly looking out for Greenie, Chase, and everyone that is positively associated with them. Angel is a dark red with a peach/red muzzle. He has purple gradients on his hands and tail, with green leaves growing out of his wrists and chest crescent. Lucky: N/A Divergent Universes Zone Fusion has been stated by SinFrog to have some of the most divergent universe of any AU, some that have been mentioned are: Console Fusion A universe where, instead of Zones, Sonic and some others were fused with SEGA consoles. * Mega (Sonic, fused with a Mega Drive) * Gear (Tails, fused with a Game Gear) * CD (Metal Sonic, fused with a Sega CD) * X (Knuckles, fused with a 32X) * Dr. Saturn (Dr. Eggman, fused with a Sega Saturn) * Dreamer (Shadow, fused with a Dreamcast) So far, none of these characters have appeared in the story, but there is a chance that they might at some point. Alternate Zones There have been a few mentions of universes where the Zones Sonic and friends were fused with were different, so far, we know of: * Aqua (Gizmo, fused with Aqua Road) * Toxin (Tails, fused with Chemical Plant) * Marble (Shadow, fused with Marble Zone) PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Universe Category:Zone Fusion